Buku Riwayat
by Mahluk
Summary: Gon menerima buku dari Hisoka...apa isinya ya?


Hanya tiga hal yang dapat ku ceritakan tentang cerita ini:

Hadapi

Hayati

Nikmati!

Enjoy! Ini fanfic GaJeBa yang enggak bakal bikin lo ngakak parah…

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

"Hey Gon! Sedang baca apa kau?" tanya Killua yang sedang asik mengunyah cokelat batangan Dogbury seharga Rp 5000 per bungkus.

"Ah! Killua…aku sedang baca buku yang diberi Hisoka! Seru lho" jawab Gon yang sedang duduk manis di atas kursi dengan buku besar dipangkuannya

"Buku dari Hisoka? Apa Ratenya! Jangan-jangan dia kasih buku porno lagi!" Tanya Killua dengan mata membelalak sementara Gon melihatnya dengan tatapan kebingungan "Buku "yang tidak sesuai" apaan! Itukan kesalahan pengiriman! Kamu juga kan yang bilang" tegas Gon.

Mendengar itu, Killua cengo, "Buku yang mana sih?", "Ampun deh! Yang bukunya Leorio yang katamu salah pengiriman itu looo", "Ooh..hehehe…yang itu" Killua ingat saat Gon menemukan buku "yang tidak sesuai" di kamarnya dan Killua langsung bilang pada Gon bahwa itu punya Leorio. Saat Gon nanya ke Leorio, dia kebingungan dan langsung berkata bahwa itu salah pengiriman— karena di death glare ama Killua. Gon kembali pada bukunya sementara Killua ingin ikut membaca buku yang dari Hisoka itu.

"Gon, ceritakan cerita yang di bukumu itu dong!" pinta Killua

"Boleh! Ini cerita yang sedang kubaca! Jadi, ada pasangan suami istri yang mau tidur…namun, sebelum tidur, sang istri ingin mandi dahulu…" cerita Gon

Samar-samat, Killua mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan ada yang mandi.

"Setelah beberapa menit, sang istri keluar karena sang suami ingin mandi. Sang suami berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung lagu Ohayou" lanjut Gon

Sekarang, Killua mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan (sepertinya Leorio) bersenandung lagu Ohayou dan dia masuk kamar mandi

"Karena tidak hati-hati masuk kamar mandi, sang suami terpeleset" Gon melanjutkan cerita asiknya itu dan Killua yang sedang melihat kebingungan ke atas mendengar bunyi JEDEBUG dari lantai atas dan mendengar Leorio berteriak menggunakan bahasa kasar

"Sang istri tak senang mendengar kata-kata kasar dari sang suami. Dan dia membentaknya"

Teriakan Kurapika terdengar jelas di telinga Killua…Sekujur tubuh Killua menggigil

"Ehm…Gon, lalu apa cerita berikutnya?" tanya Killua

"APA? Enggak mungkin!" teriak Gon

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Killua penasaran

"Denger deh. Masa' habis mandi", Killua mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, "Ternyata suami tidak memakai baju sama sekali! Hiiii! Lalu sang istri berteriak…"

"KITA KAN SAMA-SAMA LELAKI, BODOH!

Gon terkejut dan melirik ke lantai atas. Killua juga sama.

"K…kok bisa benar sih?" kata Gon tergagap-gagap

"Aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Killua setelahnya

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ah" lanjut Gon dengan muka merah merona

Lalu, ditutupnya buku tersebut dan ditaruhnya di atas meja kecil.

Karena tulisan selanjutnya adalah:

"Sang istri menggebuk suaminya sampai babak belur"

Dan yaa…psti udah tau lah…Si Kurapika gebukin Leorio sampai babak belur

The End

Yang terjadi selanjutnya:

Buku pemberian Hisoka itu di cincang oleh mereka berdua lalu disiram minyak tanah dan dibakar. Saat menjadi abu, abu itu dimasukkan ke dalam botol terus Gon dan Killua naik kapal dan pergi ke tengah laut dan di sanalah mereka membuang abunya…

* * *

Oke, itu sangat tidak penting…Baiklah…mungkin itu saja

* * *

OMAKE

Sebelum buku itu dicincang oleh Gon dan Killua, Kurapika yang marah pada Leorio menemukan buku itu di samping kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Gon. Kurapika duduk di kursi dan mulai membaca buku itu lagi di halaman yang terdapat kisah "Ada pasangan suami istri…" dan mulai membacanya. Dia kebingungan…_kok bisa sama seperti yang kualami tadi?_ Pikirnya. Saat Kurapika membalik ke halaman yang terakhir dari cerita tersebut, Dia menemukan secarik kertas yang bertulisan

"_Kapan-kapan, kita melakukan itu ya Gon! Bukan gebuk-gebukannya! Tapi…"_

_-Hisoka_

Ahaha…Kurapika sweatdrop dan langsung menutup buku itu lalu dia taruh kembali di meja kecil itu dan langsung ke atas, dan tidur.

Wakak…Yah, setidaknya menulis fanfic gajeba ini bisa menghilangkan stress…wkwkwk Emang ni cerita kayak mungkin engga nyambung ato gimana kek! Yang penting ini persembahan untuk kau semua! Terima kasih telah membaca…

Salam Gajeba!

Initial M


End file.
